Like There's No Tomorrow
by May Lily
Summary: Live Like There's No Tomorrow." Chad Dylan Cooper took Sonny Munroe's advice for once. Chad/Sonny


_Hey there, this just struck me in English today, and I couldn't concentrate unless I got on here and published it. Soo.. here we go!_

_Oh and by the way, I heard a couple poeple talking about that new commercial (that I missed, D: so much for being a total Channy fan), that was so CHANNY, now I really really want to see it, so if you ever see it get on youtube or anything online, could you send me a quick PM of where it is? :D Because I wanna see it! And if you do, I will LOVE YOU FOREVER, and I'll do whatever you want me too, add you to one of my stories as a cameo... make you a banner.. ANYTHING! thank you! (:  
_

_- May_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something but, I don't. My life would be COMPLETE if I owned Chad Dylan Cooper/Sterling Knight! :D But, since my life isn't complete... then... I don't own.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Like There's No Tomorrow**

"Damn you, Chad. _DAMN YOU!_" She screamed at me, throwing a huge fit as she paced around in my dressing room. I rolled my eyes and ignored her petty little girly complaints as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I had no idea what she was going off about, but I knew that fiesty brunette was _really_ annoying. She slammed her fists on my dressing room table, making me jump and the mirror shake. I blinked, looking up at her, her face was clearly angry.

"What do you want, Sonny?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. She stared at me for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Gah!" Sonny yelled frustratedly, pacing back and forth. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared angrily at me. "You bastard!"

"What the hell did I do?!" I shouted, extremely confused.

"Look at _this_!" She screamed, motioning at her half-dyed blond hair. She glared at me as I started laughing hard. Sonny looked ridiculous, her hair crudely and messily dyed in the wrong places. Blotches of blond and parts of brown hair covered her heard. "Chad, it's _not_ funny! This better not be permanent Chad!"

"Naw, it isn't. It'll wear off, say, three or four months?" I said, tapping uninterestedly on my dressing room table.

"_Three _months!" Sonny said, exasperated. "_You could have at least finished!_"

I rolled my eyes. "There's always tomorrow." I pointed out.

"But what if you die today?" She asked me. I looked at her absurdly, what the heck?

"Huh?"

Sonny sighed loudly and looked at me seriously. "Does the phrase, 'Live like there's no tomorrow' mean anything to you?"

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, but she was already heading out of the dressing room and leaving.

---

_Live like there's no tomorrow_. What the hell does _that _mean? It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon, gosh.

I mean, like, I could always do everything later. I could finish dying Sonny's hair tomorrow.

Oh, and I could tell her I like her later.

Like... later, later. Like, when we're both eighteen, and I'm legally alowed to -- oh my god, what the hell am I talking about?

I did _not_ just think that.

Hell, no.

Okay, so... what if I do die today?

Naw, no one would want to kill me.

Besides, I'm not old enough to die of old age.

Nor am I sick.

And I doubt anyone would want to kill Chad Dylan Cooper on purpose.

I wouldn't kill myself either.

So what the hell is Sonny talking about, what if I die today?

What if I die today? Hm..

If I died today.. well then...

Holy crap! I'd die alone!

I need a girlfriend now... I shouldn't have broken up with those twins, damn it.

Right, then I'd never be able to tell Sonny that I really like her.

And I'd never be able to see her hair completely brown again.

Or her brown eyes.

Oh, god, I'd miss her.

I need to go tell her now, just so she knows.

Then she knows she's mine and she'll never be able to date anyone else, because she's _all_ mine.

--

I stormed into the dressing room of Tawni Hart's and Sonny Munroe's, praying that Tawni wasn't there. Like always, my wish came true.

Sonny sat there alone, answering her fanmail, and just doodling on a piece of paper. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and didn't notice me come in. Or acted like she didn't. She just kept on writing and doodling, and reading, and writing, and doodling, and reading. I had to clear my throat for her to notice me.

She spun her chair around to look at me. "And what do _you_ want?"

Her blondy splotched brown hair looked nice in the light, but terrible at the same time. It made me want to laugh. I stared into her brown eyes, until she had a look of pure confusion on her face. She stood up, stretched out her arms, and walked closer to me.

"I said, _what do you want?_" She repeated, obviously wanting an answer.

I blinked, nervous. _What was I supposed to do at this situation?_

"Chad, I said--" I panicked, and pressed my lips onto hers, silencing her quickly. She closed her eyes, and slowly kissed me back, not forcefully, but hesitantly, like she was afraid of me. I pulled away quickly, my cheeks flushed with embarassment.

"What?" Sonny questioned, obviously very puzzled.

_"Someone told me to live like there was no tomorrow. So I'm taking their advice."_

* * *

_So the moral of this story? Live like there's no tomorrow people! :D Call me hypocritical, but heck. xD_

_Love,_

_May._

_P.S. Remember, PM me if you see it! :D_


End file.
